The present invention relates to a method for forming reclaimed land by trash and waste tires and to a device for loading trash.
Trash treatment is a big problem today. In addition to the cost, land and/or air pollution is an inevitable result regardless of whether trash is treated by burying or burning. Another tricky problem encountered is the treatment of waste tires which may take hundreds of years to decompose and whose number is constantly increasing.
The invention provides a method to resolve the treatment problems of trash and waste tires without pollution and to obtain reclaimed land using the treated waste tires and trash.